The present technology relates to the technical field of an in-vehicle electronic apparatus, and in particular to a technique in which a panel is held by a holding lever which is rotated due to inertia in an unlocked state when the panel is removed from a main body and thereby breakdown or damage of the panel caused by dropping of the panel is prevented.
There is an in-vehicle electronic apparatus which is installed inside of a vehicle and is used as, for example, a music recording and reproducing device, an image display device, or the like.
Such an in-vehicle electronic apparatus has a type of in-vehicle electronic apparatus in which a main body and a panel including a display unit or the like are provided, the panel is attachable to and detachable from the main body, and the panel is removed from the main body when not used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-251766). The panel is removed from the main body when not used, and thereby it is possible to prevent the in-vehicle electronic apparatus from being stolen.
In an in-vehicle electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-251766, a panel is locked to a main body by a lock mechanism when the panel is installed in the main body, and then the panel can be removed from the main body by operating an operation part provided on the panel such that the locking by the lock mechanism is released.